


Mezzo Legato

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance, mezzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Tamaki reads his old journal, revisiting his thoughts and memories about his partner before leaving to meet him and create a new memory. Later, Sogo observes the moment, the biggest and best change of their lives.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Momo/Oogami Banri/Yuki, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mezzo Legato

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wrote this fic just in time to release for Sou-chan's b'day 2020! So here it is. :) The first half features Tamaki's journal entries, but the second half breaks away from his reflections and follows the present through Sou-chan's eyes. While this centers on Tamasou/Soutama, other ships are prevalent, such as Yukimomo and Ioriku.
> 
> Don't intend to spoil everything here, but wanted to add that this fic actually works as a sort of follow-up to the Sou-chan birthday fic I wrote last year, “Maybe to Surely.” Please check that one out as well if you haven't already, and if you've already read it....you may be able to guess what's coming here. >0< <3
> 
> As always, thank you so, so much for reading! Kudos/comments loved and appreciated! Until the next, enjoy! ^_~
> 
> P.S. Researched hydrangeas for this. (Source: https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/hydrangea-meaning-and-symbolism) Pink hydrangeas, like the ones in the story, embody heartfelt emotion (because they resemble a beating heart). I also learned that blue ones symbolize frigidity, as in coldness/unenthusiam, and apology, while purple symbolizes a desire to deeply understand someone. Gives extra meaning to season 1 ep12's 'Ame' ED – definitely significant for early MEZZO” ^_^
> 
> P.P.S. Thought about the title long and hard, since it appears with a significant role in the story, and decided on 'Mezzo Legato.' Legato means 'joined' and in music refers to a sequence of notes played smoothly, joined as opposed to disconnected (Source: https://www.classicfm.com/discover-music/musical-terms/). Can be interpreted as the group Mezzo joining, but also, since 'Mezzo' means 'half,' it can be read as 'halves joining.' ;)

Tamaki pulled out his journal and took a second to scan his room even though he knew no one would be coming in. The nervousness of exposing this book that showed his vulnerable side made him do that, even though the book wasn't a secret and his partner, who again wasn't even in right now, had promised not to read or ask about it. Tamaki had trusted Sogo with it and his whole heart for years, but he still got this way: embarrassed, self-conscious. After sighing to calm himself, he opened his journal . . . and smiled.

He'd started jotting his thoughts when he'd just joined IDOLiSH7. Like the photos he'd often snap with his phone, he'd done it to keep the memories. His early scribbles were just that, ramblings penned in a rush of chicken-scratch writing with random doodles sketched in. He grinned, reading the dates that sounded forever ago yet, in some way, felt like yesterday. Everything was so apparent – his blunt happiness, anger, and frustration, all his emotions obvious except for the one that, at that time, he didn't have a name for.

**'Sou-chan's stingy. Won't give pudding. Does he hate me?'**

**'Sou-chan smiled! At me! It made me smile too :) though my chest hurt too?'**

Tamaki snickered at his old self, reading a few more.

**'Sou-chan's nice to everyone. That's good, but it makes me sad somehow.'**

**'I'll make him smile the hardest, then I'll be special.'**

**'Yama-san said I think about Sou-chan lots. I do. Don't know why.'**

**'I love everyone, but I wonder if it's different with Sou-chan, like Iorin thinks. Pissed me off, acting like he knows, so I said it's the same with him and Rikkun, and now he's pissed too. My bad :('**

Scribbled right by that entry was the added note:

**'Bunny keychain SAVE. Forgiven! Yay! :D'**

One more entry sat on the bottom of the page that Tamaki recognized as the start of him realizing.

**'Mezzo sings love songs, right? Missing someone, longing to be close, be happy together...Like how I feel when with or away from Sou-chan. Maybe Iorin's right. Damn...'**

Tamaki flipped through a few more pages, passing some painful moments of his wondering if Sou-chan's love was the same as his, wondering if Sou-chan didn't love someone else, especially with how he got excited over TRIGGER, shared his worries with Yama-san, and at first, spent his free time with anyone but Tamaki. But time showed him he'd been overthinking. Their bond strengthened with small things and, like the subtle flap of a butterfly's wings conjuring a storm, something big came of those small things.

Tamaki noticed that his writing style changed as he changed, growing into his own with Sou-chan as his motivation, chasing a future for the two of them, together. Some of the more recent entries he skimmed made him gulp and his face warmed, but he took another deep breath and forced himself to read them slower, appreciate them and remember the shy him who wanted to record his thoughts on his and Sou-chan's first moments of intimacy, barely able to write straight because of a jittering hand.

**'I didn't think about it before, didn't know why everyone talked about it so much, but now sex means something. It means caring for Sou-chan. I do what I can to make him feel good, and that makes me feel good.**

**I focus on him, like always. Our breathing and voices sync. I feel his touch times a thousand, electric, like when we met. Sometimes, I'm able to look down at him and feel like I'm falling into someplace safe and warm. Other times, I look up at him and it's like gazing at the night sky cause his eyes sparkle at me like twin stars in the dark. (Plus, it took time to realize but Sou-chan's SUPER sexy!! Dangerous as always XD)**

**Seriously, I've always liked getting close to people, but I've never been THIS close to anyone.**

**Now, inside and out, I'm connected to Sou-chan.**

**I love him. I love him so much.**

**The best thing ever is knowing he loves me too!'**

A jumping King Pudding ended the mostly-serious adult talk and Tamaki nodded in approval, seeing it. Even now, he firmly believed nothing could convey pure joy better than King Pudding.

Knowing he had to finish up reminiscing, Tamaki flipped to the last page of the journal, reading the only words written there with tears in his eyes.

**'I've asked Sou-chan to marry me! He said 'yes' like I'd hoped, like I thought he would (cause we love each other), though I was still scared. I can't imagine life without Sou-chan, and now I won't have too!**

That was the last thing written, but his story wasn't over. He'd have a new beginning.

Tamaki grinned, closed the journal and replaced it in the drawer of his—no, his _and_ Sou-chan's—nightside table. It was about time he left and caught his flight. He only had one more night to prepare himself; just one more night to spend away from Sou-chan, then they'd be one in both heart and name.

Tomorrow was their day.

***

Sogo fiddled first with his tie then with the cuff of one of his sleeves as he stood in a gazebo under a arch of pink hydrageas. The Califorian sky didn't look much different than the sky back home, dyed with lingering oranges and pinks from the sun's rays and turning indigo as night began settling in. Sogo smiled as he spotted the moon just making itself visible, knowing the stars would make an appearance soon too. The twinkling observers were the final guests, the reason he and Tamaki had agreed to a dusk ceremony.

_I hope you can see us, that we've made you proud._

He'd sent the silent prayer to both his uncle and Tamaki's mother. Peeling his eyes from the sky, he saw Tamaki approaching him and smiled, certain that there couldn't be a single soul  _not_ proud of the young man who formed his other half. Everyone had turned to admire him, looking stunning in the sky blue suit that mirrored Sogo's violet one.

The gathering wasn't that large. Aside from the members of IDOLiSH7, everyone from TRIGGER, Re:vale, and ZOOL were there along with all their managers, plus other family and friends that were willing and able to attend.

Yamato and Iori, functioning as Sogo and Tamaki's best men respectively, stood by with satisfied expressions as Tamaki continued forward, a blush and thrilled grin on his face. Strings of fairy lights working on sensors springed to life along the trail, making him glow even more, making everything feel surreal. Afraid of fainting from overwhelming joy if he kept staring at Tamaki any longer, Sogo glanced to where Mitsuki and Nagi sat, Mitsuki already crying and Nagi trying to comfort him while his own eyes glittered with tears.

Sogo felt his heart skip. This was really happening.

Once Tamaki was beside him, Aya and Tsumugi sprinkled flowers along the aisle as they walked to either side of Riku, their ringbearer who'd trained hard to pull off this task. Sogo strifled a giggle, seeing how tense Iori was, watching Riku's every step and undoubtedly praying he wouldn't trip during his promenade, but Riku delivered the rings just fine, nestled in their box on a plush pillow featuring every color of the rainbow.

Following a few words from Banri, who'd worked to earn a certificate of ordination with President Takanashi's help just for this occassion, Tamaki took one of the rings from the box and carressed Sogo's hand to slip it on. “I promise to protect you, like always, help you to stay as happy as you make me, and keep being the best partner you could ever imagine. I-I'm still not very good with words, but I'm lucky to have you. Thank you for choosing to become my husband.”

Butterflies swirled in Sogo's stomach, but a powerful resolve kept him from trembling as he took the remaining ring, eased it onto Tamaki's finger, and took that banded hand firmly into both of his. “You once told me I was greedy,” he started, “and you were right because I never plan on letting you go. I want to continue being a person you can be proud of. I'm going to keep standing at your side,” he vowed. “I'm going to keep watching you learn and grow because that's how I better myself, and keep cherishing your smile because that's where my true happiness lies. I look forward to how you'll inspire me next. We'll truly have forever, right?”

Tamaki's eyes wavered with emotion before he gulped and nodded. A quiet fell as everyone collectively anticipated the moment they'd all been waiting for.

“With the power vested in me,” Banri said, smiling, “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

And they did kiss, as they'd done so many times before, but Sogo felt a heat rushing through him, a powerful surge of emotion that made his eyes water.

_My Tamaki-kun, my partner . . . my_ husband.

When they broke the kiss, Sogo spared a moment to glance at all the guests, lingering on one person's. His father, who sat in front wearing his usual scowl, turned so he wouldn't meet Sogo's eye, but it was impossible to miss the blush on his cheeks and Sogo even thought he could see the pearl of a tear in the corner of his eye.

Amidst the ongoing applause, Sogo and Tamaki looked at each other and giggled, bumping foreheads. Tamaki nuzzled him, muttering an 'I love you' that Sogo could make out even over the clamour. Those were words so precious, Sogo felt they were impossible to miss, anyplace, anytime.

“I love you, too, Tamak-kun. Always.”

*

Sogo and Tamaki danced and cut their butterfly-and-heart-fragment-themed wedding cake to continuous cheers and claps. Tired out despite being high on their elation, they tried to get out of the spotlight for a bit beside one of the buffet tables, but still chatted happily when they were inevitably found. They were truly thankful for all the congratulatory greetings. TRIGGER and ZOOL in particular spent a lot of time praising their ceremony and wishing them a long and happy marriage, before they returned to the floor to mingle. The IDOLiSH7 members and Banri were the only ones welcomely lingering near the newlyweds. Sogo noticed Banri's soft, fond gaze as he watched Yamato getting bombarded by eager pounces from Nagi and Mitsuki, while Iori functioned as a third leg to steady a lightly tipsy Riku.

“I wish you wouldn't drink, Nanase-san,” Iori chided. “As I suspected would be the case years in advance, you lack prowess with alcohol.”

“Better than Sou-chan though,” Tamaki muttered and Sogo gave him a playful nudge in the side that may or may not have been more forceful than intended. Tamaki scowled then broke into a cheeky grin that Sogo returned. Sogo had no doubt they'd enjoy continuing their 'battle' during their honeymoon.

Suddenly Momo came running up to them with Yuki not far behind. “Congrats, MEZZO”! Who knew you two would beat Yuki and I to the goal, tying the knot after only two years of dating.”

Tamaki turned to Sogo in time for their eyes to meet before Sogo nervously broke contact. With a chuckle, Tamaki took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Sogo experienced a tingle of excitement as he noticed the coolness of his new ring between them.

“Why wait when you're sure about wanting to be together forever?”

Sogo whipped around to fully take in Tamaki. Was it possible to fall even deeper in love, after all this time?

“Your eyes are twinkling, Sogo-kun,” Yuki mentioned.

“Make my eyes twinkle too, Darling.” Momo leapt at him and, while Sogo was sure Momo was aiming for a joke, Yuki took him by the shoulders and held him at arms length for a moment, his gaze serious.

“I promise we'll have a moment like this too, Momo. I've lingered, trying to want for perfect timing, but Tamaki-kun is right. I've been complaisant with our current relationship long enough. I'm certain I want to be with you forever. What do you say?”

Momo gaped at Yuki and Sogo realized that he was doing the same, stunned by Yuki's bluntness.

“Yes,” Momo muttered the word then spoke louder, his happiness apparent as Yuki had indeed made his partner's eyes twinkle. “Yes!”

“Well, well,” Yamato smirked as the two embraced, “Love's certainly in the air. We got both a wedding and a new engagement today.”

“Two!” Riku declared, “Before the reception started, Iori heard me say, 'I'd love a beautiful service like this too one day,' and he whispered 'Me too.' He didn't say anything more direct because he's too shy!”

Iori's face reddened, from anger, embarassement, or both. “Nanase-san! That wasn't a proposal. First off, I never said we'd be marrying each other.”

Riku cocked his head, eyes emitting innocence as he asked, “But wouldn't we?” To which, Iori had seemingly lost the power to answer.

Yuki, just ending his hug with Momo, looked to Banri. “You'll have to marry us off too, Ban.”

“Huh?” Banri scoffed at him. “Why should I?”

“Eh?” Momo startled. “If you don't give us your blessing, Ban-san, we won't get you married at all. We _couldn't_. It's by your word, or nothing!”

Yuki side-eyed him. “I wouldn't go that far, Momo . . .”

The chatter continued, carefree. Sogo watched as Tamaki took in all of the smiles around him until laughter bubbled from him, ushering everyone else to join in.

Afterwards, everyone dispersed for a moment, leaving Sogo and Tamaki alone. They walked a little ways from the festivities, enjoying still air. They found a lonely bench and Tamaki plopped down on it, raising his arms with an exaggerated stretch.

“We're really married, huh, Sou-chan?” he asked, smiling wistfully.

Sogo returned the smile, taking a seat next to him and leaning to rest on his shoulder. “That's right.”

“You know,” Tamaki continued. “Before I left our place in Japan, I thought about a lot of things.”

“Hmm?” Sogo hummed, relaxing with the close rumble of Tamaki's voice. “Like what?”

“About us,” he said. “Memories of how I used to feel, what I used to think. I was always trying to get you to look at me, _keep_ looking at me, and smile. I couldn't have known back then that I'd get to see all of your softest faces all the time, and that they'd be because of me. I'm super lucky, having Sou-chan not just as my singing partner, but as my life partner too.”

Sogo moved to blink up at him. “I feel super lucky too.” He thought a bit before asking, “Your memories of me . . . are they mostly good ones, even though I didn't understand you well at first and took you for granted?”

Tamaki gently swept his hair aside, presumably to get a good look at him. “They're the best memories, Sou-chan.”

Sogo sighed, relieved. “Let's make even more great memories, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki nodded. “Sure. Like you said, Sou-chan, now we truly have forever.”

Sogo marveled at Tamaki, noting that he never failed to wow him. He smiled, taking his partner's hand and holding tight. “Come on, Tamaki-kun. We're all going to perform together, remember? The others are waiting. It took me a while, but I'm glad that with you as constant inspiration, I could make a song that we can all sing together.”

Tamaki jumped up, excited as they began strolling back. “Nah, we were both the inspiration for this one, right? It was a big project, you working with Yukirin and Minamin to create a rock ballad for IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale, and ZOOL. It's got an awesome name too.”

Sogo and Tamaki looked at each and, in unison, voiced the song's name – “Mezzo Legato.”

END


End file.
